Tyrolka bywa bardzo trudna
Chris: '''W poprzednim odcinku Malediwów Totalnej Porażki - piętnastka zupełnie nowych i odjechanych zawodników przybyła na przepiękne Malediwy, aby zawalczyć o okrągły milion dolarów. Nawiązały się pierwsze znajomości, zarówno pozytywne, jak i negatywne. Utworzyły się trzy pięcioosobowe drużyny, każda z coraz dziwniejszą nazwą. Pierwsze zadanie zwyciężył zespół "Szalonych Łowców Przygód"! Drugie miejsce zdobyli "Ambitni Gracze Pokera", a "Dzieciory Państwa Shrek" przegrali, jednak mieli szczęście, bo był to dzień bez eliminacji. Dziś jednak na pewno ktoś odpadnie, także oglądajcie i kibicujcie - zapraszam na Malediwy Totalnej Porażki! Czołówka. Czołówka składa się z pokazania zdjęć piętnastki uczestników w kolejności: Angelica, Brittanya, Juice, Percy, Wildon, Clair, Kylie, Landon, Nick, Ronda, Erica, Hailey, Gino, Ian, Trish. Na końcu pojawia się napis "TOTAL DRAMA MALDIVES". Kamera pokazuje na domek "Szalonych Łowców Przygód". Drużyna jest wyraźnie zadowolona z wczorajszego zwycięstwa. Nawet Brittanya ma lekki uśmiech na twarzy. '''Wildon: No drużyno, tylko tak dalej! Jestem z nas dumny! Percy: '''Jeżeli wygraliśmy w pierwszym odcinku, to może to oznaczać, że będziemy niepokonani! Czad! '''Juice: W dodatku najedliśmy się wczoraj tym przepysznym indykiem! Ale to było dobre! Angelica: No chłopcy, to naszym celem będzie dojście do etapu indywidualnego! Wszyscy się tam dostaniemy, mam nadzieję! Percy: Super by było! Wildon: '''A ty co o tym myślisz Brittanya? '''Brittanya: No, fajnie fajnie. Brittanya (PZ): '''Cieszę się, że jeszcze nie odstraszyłam od siebie drużyny. Wiecie, mój wygląd i charakter może odpychać, tymbardziej, że dla nich to może wydawać się dziwne. Ukazuje się domek "Ambitnych Graczy Pokera". Gino marudzi na komfort w pomieszczeniu, czym lekko irytuje Hailey. '''Gino: Co to za standardy? Zero telewizji, zero lodówki, zero jedzenia, żadnych łóżek, ani nawet prysznica. Hailey: '''A myślisz, że w reality show byłoby tak łatwo? Chłopie, ty nie pomyliłeś przypadkiem programów? '''Gino: Nie, a szkoda. Erica: Cicho ludzie... chcę się zrelaksować i posłuchać, jak ptaszki ćwierkają... Ian: Tutaj nie ma żadnych ptaszków Erico. xD Erica: '''Ach... po prostu chciałam, żeby się uciszyli. '''Trish: A mi to nie przeszkadza. Hailey, masz może pomadkę do ust? Hailey: '''Oczywiście, że mam. Trzymaj. '''Trish: '''Dziękuję! Usta mi chybą pękają... koszmar! '''Gino: Masz styl, jak prostytutka. Trish: '''WOW, WIELKIE DZIĘKI GINO. >:( '''Hailey: Ale z ciebie cham i prostak. Gino: Nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie myślisz. Trish: To jakim prawem msz czelność komentować mój wygląd? Gino: '''Wolność słowa? '''Erica: NO CICHO! Reszta drużyny: NIE! Trish (PZ): Bezczelny ten Gino... kolejny, który ocenia mnie po tym, jak wyglądam. Gino (PZ): '''Powiedziałem prawdę i wszyscy nagle przeciwko mnie. Żenada, ale ok. Domek "Dzieciorów Państwa Shrek". '''Ronda: Super, że nikt nie wyleciał. Przynajmniej nadal mamy równe szanse z innymi drużynami. Kylie: '''Podzielam twoją opinię. '''Nick: '''Ja też! Wspaniale! '''Landon: Nie podniecajcie się tak, bo jeszcze możemy kogoś stracić. Kylie: '''Jak już kogoś musimy odstrzelić, to z pewnością będziesz to ty. Wiesz dlaczego? '''Landon: Bo w tej drużynie są sami idioci i nikt nie myśli? Kylie: Nie. Dlatego, że jesteś wrednym kretynem. Landon: I kto się z tym zgadza? Ronda: '''Ja. '''Nick: Ja też, wybacz kolo, ale taki jesteś. Ronda: Clair, a ty co powiesz, abyśmy go wywalili, gdy przegramy? Clair: Ja będę głosowała na osobę, przez którą przegramy, to przecież logiczne. Ułomów nie potrzebujemy w swoim składzie. Landon (PZ): No to musiałbym sabotować działania innych drużyn, żebyśmy nie przegrali. Inaczej ta banda debili mnie przegłosuje. Kylie (PZ): Czy tylko mi działa tak na nerwy ten cały Landon? Uważa się za pępek świata, jest wredny i złośliwy. Nie chcę go tu. Chris zwołał drużyny przez megafon. Chris: Uwaga drużyny! Pora na wyzwanie! Zapraszam wszystkich na brzeg! Po chwili wszyscy znajdują się już na brzegu plaży. Ian: '''Co dziś będziemy robić? Czuję, że będzie super! '''Chris: Ależ naturalnie Ian, będzie super! Dzisiaj czeka na was jazda tyrolką! Angelica: Tyrolką? Wtf? Chris: Tyrolka? To taka linka i siodełko i tym się zjeżdża z jednego punktu do drugiego... Angelica: '''O! Uwielbiam to! '''Landon: '''Pff.. myślałem, że będzie trudniej. '''Chris: '''Spokojnie Landon, będzie! Spójrzcie tylko tam w górę! Piętnastka spogląda w górę. Ich oczom ukazuje się podest, na którym stoi tyrolka i bardzo długa lina, która kończy się kilka kilometrów potem. '''Clair: '''Jak udało ci się to zbudować? '''Chris: '''Och Clair... nie znasz naszych producentów? Oni wszystko potrafią zorganizować. '''Clair: '''Teraz już wiem. >_> '''Chris: '''Wyzwanie będzie polegało na wspięciu się 1000 metrów na tą tyrolkę, zjechać z niej po dorodze zbierając jak najwięcej zawieszonych obok rękawiczek. Drużyna z największą ilością rękawic wygra, a najgorsi wyrzucą dziś pierwszego członka drużyny do domu! '''Clair (PZ): '''Ciekawe to wyzwanie, oby udało nam sie je wygrać. '''Nick (PZ): '''To wyzwanie to dla mnie pestka! Jestem skoczny, szybki i wygimnastykowany, także na pewno nie zawiodę zespołu! Wyzwanie. '''Chris: Zaczynają Szaleni Łowcy Przygód! Kto pierwszy? Angelica: '''Chłopcy... heh, który zaczyna? '''Wildon: Ja mogę! Świetnie się czuję na wysokości! Wildon (PZ): '''A poza tym... Angela jest tak śliczna, że nie sposób zwrócić na siebie przy niej uwagę. <3 '''Angelica (PZ): '''Lubię Wildona. Jest sympatyczny, humorzasty, dokładny i przystojny! Może mogłabym się z nim umówić? Wildon wszedł po schodkach na podest, wskoczył na tyrolkę, zapiął kask i wyruszył. Po drodze zebrał 17 rękawiczek. '''Chris: Łowcy mają 17 punktów! Zobaczymy, czy Gracze ich przebiją, wasza kolej! Ian: Ja chcę zacząć! Gino: Idź. Ian (PZ): '''Lubię ryzykować, zawsze jest taki dreszczyk emocji, hah! Ian zebrał dla drużyny 14 rękawiczek. '''Chris: '''Jak narazie Łowcy prowadzą, ale teraz jeszcze kolej Dzieciorów! '''Nick: '''To ja chcę zaczynać! Pozwólcie mi, plis! '''Ronda: Ależ nikt ci nie broni, proszę bardzo. xD Nick zebrał 18 rękawiczek. Chris: Imponujący wynik! 18 i obejmujecie prowadzenie! Runda druga! Nick (PZ): Jeśli dalej będzie nam tak dobrze szło, to dzisiaj z pewnością wygramy. I dobrze, Państwo Shrek byliby dumni! Wyzwanie trwało w najlepsze. Juice zebrał 10 rękawiczek, Hailey zebrała 7, Clair 16, Percy 8, Trish 15, Landon 17, Brittanya 7, Gino 13, a Kylie 5. Kylie (PZ): '''No cóż, nie poszło mi to zadanie. Obyśmy tylko nie przegrali, bo mnie jeszcze odstrzelą. Wyzwanie. '''Chris: Wyniki prezentują się następująco: 56 - Dzieciory, 49 - Gracze, 42 - Łowcy Chris: Na szczęście dla Łowców, jeszcze ostatnia runda. Być może Angeli uda się pokonać Graczy. Angelica: '''Liczę na to. ;-; '''Angelica (PZ): Dla mojej kochanej drużynki się postaram. xD Erica (PZ): Zostałam ostatnia z Graczy. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się wygrać lub chociaż utrzymać to drugie miejsce. Trochę boję się takiej wysokości, ale wytrzymam. Ronda (PZ): '''Zwycięstwo zależy ode mnie, muszę to wygrać! Dam radę! Wyzwanie. '''Angelica: Dla Łowców! Po drodze do mety zebrała 15 rękawiczek.Druzyna była wyraźnie zadowolona z dziewczyny. Wildon: Zajebiście Angela! Brawa! Angelica: '''No już, spokojnie. xD '''Chris: 42 + 15 = 57. I to jest wasz wynik łączny! Teraz sprawdźmy jak poradzi sobie reszta. Jeżeli Erica nie zbierze przynajmniej ośmiu rękawiczek, to Gracze przegrają! Erica: Oj, nie powinno mi pójść tak słabo. Erica po wejściu odczuła lęk wysokości i bardzo powoli wsiadła na tyrolkę. Kiedy ruszyła, była tak zestresowana i przerażona, że po drodze nie zebrała ani jednej rękawiczki. Gracze są sfrustrowani i smutni. Erica: '''RATUNKU! WEŹCIE MNIE JUŻ STĄD, PROSZĘ!!!! '''Chris: Oł oł... no to Gracze już przegrali. Widzimy się wieczorem, za to Dzieciory mają jeszcze szansę wygrać. Ronda: Ronda da wam zwycięstwo dzieci, pędzę! Ubrała sprzęt i zebrała 4 rękawiczki. Chris: 60! Dzieciory Państwa Shrek - wygrywacie dzisiejsze wyzwanie!!! Dzieciory Państwa Shrek są zadowolone z wyniku, nawet Landon. Chris: Szaleni Łowcy Przygód - drugie miejsce! Wildon: A to wszystko dzięki naszej Angeli! Supcio, mała! Angelica: '''Brawo ja, hah. '''Chris: No i niestety na końcu - Ambitni Gracze Pokera. Widzimy się wieczorem na plaży, jedno z was opuści Malediwy. Ambitni Gracze Pokera niezadowoleni idą do swojego domku. Gino (PZ): Przez tą ułomną Ericę przegraliśmy. Dopilnuję, żebym nie zajął jej miejsca jako przegrany. Erica (PZ): A jednak się przeliczyłam i dałam plamy po całości... wstyd. Ceremonia Eliminacji #1 Chris i drużyna Graczy zasiadają w małej chatce tuż przy pomoście. Chris: Amitni Gracze Pokera. Czy tacy ambitni, że zdobywają ostatnie miejsca w konkurencjach? Dzisiaj jedno z was na zawsze pożegna się z Malediwami i szansą na milion dolarów. Zagłosujcie teraz umieszczając "X" przy zdjęciu osoby, której chcecie się pozbyć. Do roboty. Wszyscy już zagłosowali. Chris: W tym sezonie będziecie otrzymywać swoje zdjęcie jako symbol bezpieczeństwa. Osoba, która nie otrzyma swojego zdjęcia, będzie musiała odejść do czekającego już na nią/niego statku. Oto pierwsza bezpieczna osoba. Pokazuje zdjęcie Iana. Chris: Ian, zostajesz. Ian: Super! Dzięki mordki. Chris: '''Druga bezpieczna osoba. Pokazuje zdjęcie Hailey. '''Chris: '''Hailey, grasz dalej. '''Hailey: '''Uff... dzięki ludziska! '''Chris: '''Trzecia i ostatnia bezpieczna osoba bez zagrożenia. Pokazuje zdjęcie Trish. '''Chris: '''Trish, jesteś w grze. '''Trish: '''A już coś podejrzewałam. Dzięki. xD '''Chris: '''No to zostali nam Gino i Erica. Gino - ty jesteś zmierzłym, gburowatym marudą, który wkurza wszystkich dookoła. Erica - ty przez twój lęk wysokości całkowicie pogrążyłaś swój zespół. Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Pokazuje zdjęcie Gino. '''Chris: '''Gino! Erica, stosunkiem głosów 3-2, jesteś oficjalnie pierwszą przegłosowaną osobą w Malediwach Totalnej Porażki. Chcesz coś powiedzieć, zanim nas opuścisz? '''Erica: ... ech... tak myślałam. Wybaczcie, że zawaliłam. Życzę wam powodzenia w dalszej grze. Do zobaczenia! Chris: Statek już na ciebie czeka. Żegnaj. Podpala jej zdjęcie. Erica wsiadła na statek, który po chwili odpłynął. Chris: I tak mamy pierwszą ofiarę z głowy. Zostało czternaście młodych walecznych ludzi. Co wydarzy się następnym razem? Dowiecie się oglądając Malediwy Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Mariki Kategoria:Malediwy Totalnej Porażki - odcinki